Wound cleaning/debriding is used to remove necrotic tissue, slough, microbial load (e.g., bacteria and biofilms), specifically in chronic, hard to heal wounds, in order to promote healing. Debridement has been performed by several methods, including physically by surgical procedures, chemically by debriding enzymes or lotions, and mechanically by negative pressure, water jets, and wipes. Each procedure has limitations; for instance, surgical debridement requires skilled medical personnel and tends to be an expensive lengthy, complicated procedure, of an invasive nature that removes healthy tissue as well. Chemical debridement options are limited by slow action as well as by cost. Similarly, mechanical options are expensive and require equipment as well as skilled personnel. These limitations restrict the number of in-home care options available to patients.
Thus, there is a need in the wound care area for a simple, relatively inexpensive and effective debridement method that can be performed in homes/clinics/institutions by caregivers to serve the chronic wound patients. There is also a need of a debridement option that can remove tissue gently as well as simultaneously remove bacteria.